Once Again
by Marvar
Summary: When Bella goes to see the final movie in the Dusk Saga, she runs into someone from her past who just might be able to give her a happy ending - in more ways than one. My birthday present for Cosmogirl7481. Rated M for language and doing it in the projection room.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Birthday to the bestiest bestie ever - my sweetest fic wife, Cosmogirl. May all your cocks be long and thick. (I hope that doesn't offend any readers - but if it does, you're probably reading the wrong story.)**_

.

.

.

.

.

"One for _Destroying Darkness, Part Two_, please," I tell the young guy at the counter. He rolls his eyes at me. He's new, obviously.

_Roll your eyes again at my choice of movie, and I may have to flick that stupid eyebrow ring._

Get used to it, kid. I'm sure I'm not the only female over twelve buying tickets to see this film for the sixth time.

What? That's not a lot. I saw the first movie, _Dusk_, eleven times. Now that could be considered a bit excessive.

If I gave any fucks about what people thought.

_Destroying Darkness_ is the fifth movie in the _Dusk Saga_ book series. My favorite series ever. I've read all the books multiple times. And seen all the movies even more. It's become a tiny bit of a hobby for me. I do need a break from work.

You know, like the stalking on multiple twitter accounts and Facebook pages. Tumblr. And of course, the fanfiction. So, maybe an hour or six a day. All in all, time well spent. Every reblog or retweet of an underwear or crotch shot of the star, Anthony Masen, makes my day. Or more accurately, takes up space in my iPhone memory.

I mean, I got the extra memory for a reason. It's not like I have kids or anything. And there are a few of those funny e-cards. I'm always tweeting those.

Which reminds me, I have to tweet my status.

**That time that I watched DD2 for the **

**4547586736th time by myself. **

**#obsessedwithAnthony**

I walk around a gaggle of teens and make my way to the counter for my usual soda and popcorn. A girl needs sustenance to be able to swoon properly. Maybe this time I won't cry during the credits.

Who am I kidding? That part kills me dead every time.

"Welcome to Edward's Theaters. Would you like to order our Destroying Dawn souvenir cup today?"

"Hey, Alice," I say to the girl at the snack counter. Okay, so I know the cashier. I can't help that I'm friendly. It was during a casual conversation that I found out she follows me on twitter and reads my stories. We have a mutual love for fanfiction, Anthony, and peen. "You know I have one of those already. That's the only way I'll ever get to lick his jaw. Why are you being so formal?"

She glances around nervously. "The owner is here today. Word is that he might close this theater down."

"No! I don't want to walk an extra twenty minutes so I can see a movie," I say. "I've been coming here for years. Corporate douche-bag. He's probably some old guy with a stick up his ass."

"Well, he's definitely not old, and I stared at his ass enough to know there's no stick. Seriously, he's better looking than Anthony Masen...and you know how I feel about him." She points to her "Bite Me, Anthony" button pinned to her uniform. "He's delicious."

"There's no one better looking than Anthony Masen. The man is a god."

"I know Bella, but he's a movie star. Mr. Cullen is a real man. I would totally do him in the projection room."

I gasp. "What about Jasper?"

"He could watch. It'd be hot."

I shake my head and take my tray of popcorn. Real men. I snort. Not interested. The fantasy men don't break your heart.

My phone pings, distracting me from a trip down regret lane. Someone tweeted me a new pic of Anthony at the airport. Happy trail shot. Underwear. Welp.

** EyeStalkCock OMG. That trail is **

**making me sooooo happy!**

**Dying! effdgdhffsrghfjdhfkdhkdk **

** /Zug_UTgy**

And retweet forever.

_I will never forsake you, Anthony. I swear on my cardboard cutout of you that is currently in my office. _

Ask anyone - Anthony Masen is the sexiest man alive. Well, not according to People. But that magazine sucks.

And fuck the owner. I don't care what Alice says. He can't be that hot. And he's obviously an asshole if he wants to close down my theater. I have too many memories here.

Wait, did she say Cullen? A real hot guy named Cullen?

The name Cullen reminds me of someone I used to...know in college. Well, someone I used to have sex with. Regularly. Spectacularly. All over my dorm and his apartment. And once in the back row of this theater. Before he moved to Chicago for grad school. And took all my feelings with him.

"Cullen" must mean "hot asshole" in Gaelic or something.

Whatever. I don't have time for this. The theater just dimmed. It's time to get serious.

I silence my phone because all my followers are now retweeting and the pings are going to interrupt the previews I need to watch. I have to calendar all the new young adult movies that are going to come out this year.

That "young adult" category really confuses me. It's supposed to cater to preteens and teens, but the words make me think "junior porn."

And all the women I know are reading it and watching the movies. So I guess it works. I mean, I'm an adult. And I'm young.

Okay, time to shut up. The movie is starting. Gah...where are my tissues?

I shush some giggling preteens who start screaming for the shirtless wolves. I don't want to miss a second of this.

My eyes are glued to the screen for the next two hours. Every moment is perfection. Well, except for the CGI. Last movie it was the wolves...this time the baby. The Saga has made like a billion dollars. Could someone maybe hire a fucking decent computer graphic artist? Seriously, I've seen better work done on manips posted on twitter.

Oh my...it's the end. My favorite part. And I cry all the tears.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

I can't believe I have to come back here after all these years. To this theater.

"Mr. Cullen, there's a lady in theater twenty-one that won't leave . She's...she's crying, sir. And _Destroying Darkness_ isn't a sad movie. I think she might be hurt...or having a nervous breakdown," an male employee says to me, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Sir? What should I do?"

Fuck my life. Some crazy person is probably planning to sue the theaters because they slipped on nachos or found a finger in their bon bons. And I have to deal with it. Why can't Jasper be here to manage this crap? Like he had to go to jury duty. He could have ripped up the notice like everyone else does.

I hate this place. And this city. Too many memories here. I should move back to Chicago and forget about running Cullen, Inc. Ha, that's not going to happen. Especially since I have to evaluate all of my holdings here in New York.

Since now I'm in charge of everything.

I sigh. Right. I don't really hate it here. I just wish that I'd never left. I hated that they made me move to Chicago, and now I'm bitching that I had to come back.

I glance down at my employee who looks like he may shit himself if he has to talk to me again. I frown and motion for him to lead the way.

Well, I guess I should see who's ruining my day.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**This is going to be quick and dirty. Which is how I imagine sex with Rob would be. And two or three rounds. Also how I'd imagine sex with Rob to be. **

**Review if you love Cosmo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The response was phenomenal! Thank you. I love this fandom. And I've seen BD2 twice. By myself.**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone is shuffling out of the theater, but I always stay until the end so I can see all the credits. Because the craft services people deserve their props too.

Gawd. That was so perfect. How does it keep getting better? I can't believe that the series is over. I really don't want it to end. It's been such a huge part of my life for the last five years. I've made so many wonderful friends in the fandom. _Dusk_ has filled the void in my life that he left behind.

Him. Edward Cullen.

Fucker. Why'd he have to be so hot? He ruined me for other men. The few relationships I've had since him have been lackluster at best. Now I'd just rather read steamy smut novels.

I recently turned down this guy named Sam from work, although I understand that's a good thing because he's supposed to be a total man whore. I really don't even want to bother with all that dating anymore. My best friend Rose says I'm being ridiculous. But that's because she's getting laid on the regular. Unlike me.

I just can't recapture that feeling...of fuckawesome sex and multiple orgasms.

He haunts me like the ghost of cocks past.

.

.

.

_"Bella, my family and I are moving away. I'm going to law school in Chicago."_

_"Okay, I can try to transfer over there. Maybe I can try to get another scholarship," I say._

_"No, Bella. I'm moving. I've let this go on long enough. You need to stay here. You're...you're not good for me, Bella," he replies._

_"What the fuck, Edward? Apparently I was good enough for you five minutes ago when you were balls deep. In fact, you were moaning about how perfect my pussy was!"_

_"I just wanted you one last time...to say goodbye. Just do me one favor...graduate."_

_._

_._

_._

Well, I graduated. Alone.

Thinking about Edward Cullen has added to my post DD tears, so I really need to freshen up before I walk out. And maybe check twitter to calm myself.

** Tweeting thru the tears. DD2 x 6 = perfection. **

** Too bad RL guys are not like Anthony.**

Yeah, he actually came back and apologized to his soulmate. All right, Bella. Time to get over that douche. Tweet something happy.

**PMSL at people behind me talking about BDSM **

** fic that my friend MasenHoor writes and I beta.**

** Almost outed myself.**

I look through my timeline. Excellent. New hobo pics. I love when Anthony wears his beanie and walks his dog. I'm scrolling through AMasenLife when I realize that everyone is gone, and I've stayed way too long. I grab my bag and trash under the seat and walk out before they call the manager.

Ooh, it's still early enough to sneak into the new Bradley Cooper movie.

.

.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

"Sir, should I go in with you?" the kid asks as we walk toward theater twenty-one.

I glance at his name tag. "Seth, in case this goes bad and ends up in court I should probably have a witness. You don't want to know how many people are suing me and my corporation."

He looks me up and down and nods his head. "Paternity, huh?"

The kid says it so earnestly that I'm not offended. I snort out a laugh.

I guess it's flattering in a way. In the way a man is proud to be attractive enough to be able to drop his loads of DNA all over the city.

"No, Seth. Thankfully I've avoided any cases like that by taking the necessary precautions." Like not fucking every woman in the tri-state area.

"Pulling out, right? My brother Jacob told me about that. He said it usually works. He only has one kid that he has to support. Or he said do it when they're on their period."

My eyes widen. The fuck? "Um, okay, Seth. That's...good to know. Your mom must be proud. I was thinking maybe condoms would be a better choice." Or not listening to your idiot brother.

"Got it, Sir. Wrap it before you tap it. Kanye tweeted that last week," he says with a grin. "I'll remember that when I get a date. Maybe I'll tell my other brother Sam. He has two pregnant girlfriends."

Correction. Idiot brothers.

Holy fuck. I need to get away from this kid before the fertility rubs off on me. No wonder he assumed I was getting sued for paternity. The subpoenas must be coming in daily at his house. I look around to see if anyone is listening to this conversation. Discussing period sex and condoms is a sexual harassment suit just waiting to happen.

Fuck this theater. Tomorrow I'll have my evaluation and I can get the fuck outta here.

"Uh...let's go deal with this. And you can get back to cleaning the theater."

I put my professional mask in place and get ready to deal with this crap.

"She's right over here..." his voice trails off as we both look at the empty seat."I guess she left already. Sorry, Sir." He looks around nervously. I wonder if he thinks I'm angry.

"No problem, Seth. Just get back to work."

I'm about to walk out when something shiny under the seat catches my eye.

It's an iPhone in a pink case with a big "B" in rhinestones. I guess this "B" will be coming back to get her phone. I hope this isn't a desperate attempt to get something free from the theater. I don't want to deal it.

Hopefully I'll be gone if she comes back.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Oh I really hope he's there when she comes back for her phone. The sex just won't be the same without him.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the birthday wishes for Cosmo. **

**Many thanks to my prereaders: Laura, Heather, Becky, Raina, and Erin. **

**I will try to update very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

The credits roll on my second movie of the day. Usually, due to the ultra-cold air conditioning system, my nipples would be protruding through my striped polo like tootsie rolls. But thanks to the hotness of Anthony Masen and Bradley Cooper, my core temperature is surprisingly normal.

Fuck. Bradley Cooper is yum. I mean, he's no Anthony Masen, but I'd totally use my celebrity exception on him. I think it's time for some Bradley pic-spam on twitter. I reach into my purse and feel around for my phone. I don't feel it and start to panic. I start dumping everything out in my lap.

Oh, hell no. It's not there. So I'm crawling around on my hands and knees looking under the seat when a throat clears.

"Um, ma'am? Can I help you with something?"

I look up and huff a chunk of bangs out of my eyes. I think there might be a Goober stuck in there. A young, good looking boy wearing the theater uniform is standing there. He looks nervous, like I might snap. He's probably not wrong. If I've lost my phone I might tear this place up. I'm still recovering from an iTunes update debacle.

Don't ask. It's still hard not to cry when I think of all the cock pics that I lost.

"Oh, you're the lady who was crying in the other theater. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," I answer, "Thanks. But I'm looking for my phone. I lost it somewhere." I get back up because the floor is disgusting. I guess I should have thought about that before I put my hands into a puddle of...yeah, I don't want to think about it. I'm pretending it's cola.

"You must really love your phone If you were crying for it, huh?"

"Uh, sure," I reply, because I really don't want to explain myself. And I really do fucking love that phone. If there was app that turned it into a sex toy, I would marry it. "So, have you seen one around here?"

"Oh, the owner found one earlier. Does yours sparkle like the dude in that vampire movie? You know, the really hot one that all the girls like? I've heard some people say that I look like him," he offers casually. He glances up at me with questioning eyes.

I have to giggle at this kid. Jail bait is fishing for compliments.

"Yes. It's pink and sparkly. And you sort of look a little bit like Anthony in the movie." Sort of. If you squint and suspend all disbelief. I mean the kid is cute and all, but...no.

"Yeah? I'm trying to get my hair to look like his. Girls like that. I haven't washed it in a while, so I think that I almost have it right. You like it, huh?" He smiles and runs his hands through his hair. He seems to be contemplating...Oh no. He can't possibly be thinking about making a move.

Danger. Abort.

"Okay...so..." I glance at his name tag, "Seth, um, so where would I find that phone?" I mean, I can't sit around with filth on my hands shooting the shit about his lack of personal hygiene all afternoon and waiting for his pick up line. I have stuff to tweet. I knew I should have brought my iPad.

"Oh, sorry. Go to the manager's office. Mr. Cullen is in there for today. Mr. Hale is out."

"Thanks, Seth," I say as start walking out the door. He steps in front of me to stop my movement.

"Um, ma'am? I noticed that you're very hot and you're probably experienced. Would you be willing to coach a young man in the art of love?"

Oh my god, no. Why do I have to be friendly to everyone? I take a step back.

"Seth, I'm going to stop you right now. The answer is no. And you really shouldn't be asking. I mean, you don't even know me, and I'm a few years older than you. I could be a total psycho."

"I know. That's why I asked. My brother Jacob always says crazy cougars are the best. They love sex, pay their own way, and they don't mind if you hit it and quit it."

I don't have words. For any of that.

And when did I become a cougar? Fuck that. I'm only in my late...er, mid twenties.

"Uhh...okay...I need to get my phone now. It was nice to meet you, Seth. I hope you find many lovely ladies to 'hit it' with." I don't say that they'll probably hit him instead when he opens his mouth. Let him benefit from that experience. He did say he wanted me to coach him.

"Thanks, ma'am. And I'm glad you're not crying anymore. Though my brother Sam says that sad chicks are super vulnerable and easy to talk out of their panties."

Lovely. Both his brothers are royal douches. Poor kid. I shake my head and walk out, wishing I could tweet this whole exchange.

I need to get my phone. I'm starting to go through technology withdrawal.

Now to find this "Mr. Cullen." Wouldn't it be funny if it was like Edward's uncle or something and he helped us get back together? Snort. Yeah, right. That's ridiculous. This isn't a Lifetime Christmas movie.

I walk back to the concession stand to ask Alice to direct me to the office. She points up the stairs. "Mr. Cullen just went up there. Maybe he can show you how sturdy Jasper's desk is." She winks at me.

"Your manager is _your _Jasper?" I laugh. "I had no idea."

"Why the hell do you think I work here, Bella? Not for the free popcorn." She smirks. "During my breaks we try out all sorts of sex stuff I read in DD fic. Sometimes I read it out loud while he's fu-"

"Got it, Alice." I stop her before she goes too far. I mean, I write graphic lemons, but seriously...I head for the stairs.

"Hey Bella, there's a lot of room under the desk too, if you know what I mean," she calls out after me. Right, like I'm going to blow the owner that I've just met to thank him for holding my phone. I don't even think I'd blow Anthony if I met him.

Okay. I totally would. But that doesn't make me a skank.

But I realize that between Seth and Alice and Jasper, the whole movie theater is filled with pervs.

Who knows what kind of sexual fuckery is going on around here? And I didn't wash my hands after touching a questionable substance. It could be someone's...

FUCK.

Silent screams all the way to the ladies' room.

.

.

.

After conducting a makeshift decontamination shower in the theater bathroom and questioning all my life choices, I'm finally ready to see the manager about my phone. I knock on the door and wait for him to open it. No response. I knock again. Still nothing. I take a peek inside to see if anyone is there. Nope. But I spot my phone on the top of the desk.

I bite my lip while I contemplate what to do. Fuck it. I'm going in.

"It's not stealing if it's mine," I mutter to myself. I quietly walk in and lean over the desk to grab my phone. Yes! I do a little ass wiggle to celebrate.

"I would know that ass anywhere. Though I usually saw it naked from that angle."

Damn it.

I'd know that asshole's voice anywhere.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Okay. So I lied. I said this would be quick and dirty like sex with Rob. But we all know that we would never want it to end. So that's what took me forever. Or it could be the fact that I'm lazy and can only write when I'm in the mood. There's one more chapter and it's half written, so it will post soon. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and faves. I enjoyed reading about how all of you identified with this Bella in some fandom way. **

**Twilover76 and les16 preread this, but all mistakes are mine. They are awesome.**

**And all of this is for my Cosmo.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmm, Bella. How I've missed that sight," a familiar voice says from directly behind me. I was so distracted by looking at all my messages that I didn't hear him come in. I don't turn around because I don't even want to look at his stupid face. His stupid, gorgeous, perfect face.

Maybe he's gotten really ugly and fat while he was away. Ha. That'd be funny. I turn around to look at his beer belly. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's got a six-pack under that perfectly tailored suit.

Holy shit. He looks even better. He ages like Clooney. Fucker. I have to buy anti-aging cream so I don't look like a leather shoe.

"Edward," I sigh, "How did you even know it was me?"

"Like I said - I would know that ass anywhere. I dream about it sometimes."

"Fuck you, Edward." _Because you're an asshole. And because I think about fucking when I see you._ I don't say that part because his ego is almost as big as his cock. Not like Pringle-can cock, but we're talking about porn-sized dick here.

"Gladly. I've missed you." He tries to touch me, but I flinch and pull away. He stays in front of me so I can't get by.

"Right," I scoff bitterly. "You were sooo torn up when you dumped me. Why are you trying to keep me here now? You don't care about me."

"I always have cared. Everything I did back then was for you. Seeing you here means that we are meant to be together, don't you know that?

"All I know is that I cried over you for months. And the shitty way you broke up with me."

"I lied, Bella. I had to. But you believed me so easily. That's what hurt," he says. He has the nerve to look sincere. But how the fuck am I supposed to believe him if he's telling me he's a liar? He tries to touch me again. I can't let that happen. If he breathes on me, I'll be sucked into his vortex of sex magic.

Be strong, Bella. Focus on his bad points. Like...his being too hot and having a giant dong? No. Wait, he totally dumped me in college, and he says _he's _hurt. Fuck that. My anger comes to full force. His eyes widen when he notices that I'm about to blow. I step forward and poke him square in the chest.

"You know what hurt? When you dumped me after sex! And you left town like you never existed in my life!"

He winces; I don't know if it's from the poking or the yelling. "I can explain that...everything I did was so you could finish college. I knew that you needed that scholarship and that you would have given it up to follow me. I didn't want you ruin your future." His eyes search my face for a sign that I still care about him. If he really looks, he'll see that I still love him. I'm sure it's written all over my face.

"Didn't you ever think that my future was with you? Why did you think that you were qualified to decide what was best for me?"

"I was stupid, Bella. I swear I left so you could have a happy life. I loved you so much. I still do. Please give us a chance," he pleads.

"You had your chance, Edward. You blew it. I loved you and you left me." I am now in tears. Angry, fat tears. I want to believe him. I know I still love him. I never stopped. Every other man I've met has been a pale imitation of him.

"God, Bella, you're so beautiful," he says, walking towards me. I keep backing up until I hit the wall behind me. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." He caresses my face, thumbs swiping my tears. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll spend the rest of my days making it up to you and treating you the way I should have treated you. I can't believe you're here. It's fate giving us another chance. I swear I won't fuck it up this time."

He puts both his arms around my head, trapping me in the cage of his arms. I can smell him...the scent is delicious and warm. I lean forward, pressing myself into him. He's so hard. Everywhere.

Welp. I think he releases sex pheromones that make me want to mate.

I can feel my resolve weakening. Then he gets on his knees.

"Please, baby. Come back to me," he begs. He leans his head against my stomach.

And I'm done for. He's ruined me for all other men.

"Oh, Edward. Yes." I pull him up, and we're kissing against his door. Deep and wet and sloppy. It could be our shared tears or just a fuckton of saliva. I don't really know or care.

"Thank you," he says between kisses.

I'm such a pussy to give in to him. But truthfully, mine wants to get him inside her. So I unleash my inner pussy. Literally. His hands have already pulled down my leggings and he's knuckle deep.

"Holy...oh my god...did your fingers get longer? That's so good," I pant.

"I've been working on my fingering," he says in my ear. I reach down to pull his hand away because he's such a cocky asshole. He chuckles and grabs it, pulling it to his mouth, kissing my fingertips. "A guitar class, baby. I can work you like this all night."

Dead. I will be dead. I don't say that because all I can do is moan like a porn star. But I'm not faking it.

He's the vadge whisperer. Seriously. He's whispering dirty things, and my vadge is obeying. I can't take much more. Those muscles have been underutilized for too long. I might get a cramp or something.

"Stop teasing, Edward. I need you inside, now," I half moan, half beg.

"Like this?" He rubs one thumb on my clit and the other between my lips - you know, the ones attached to my mouth. Though technically, both sets of lips are occupied.

I don't respond because I'm sucking on his thumb like it's a blow pop...or his cock. I just bob on his thumb and grind myself against his hand.

"Mmm...you always loved to suck me."

"Gawd, yess..." And I explode all over his hand. Not literally. I don't squirt or anything. It's just amazingly intense.

"Good, baby?" he says as he brings me back down, stroking slowly. "Can you give me more?"

I think I nod. I really don't know. Can one communicate "fuck yes" through only eye contact?

I guess I'm successful because he picks me up and puts me on Jasper's desk where he proceeds to prove that it is indeed quite sturdy enough for fucking.

.

.

.

After all the lovin', I'm straddling his lap and licking his jaw. We talk about what our next step is in our relationship and how we're going to make it work. He's so sexy sitting under me I can't help stroking him through his briefs.

"I think I'm ready for you again," he whispers, thrusting his hips up.

"I always fantasized about doing it in the projection room while a movie was playing."

"Whatever you want, baby. This is Edward's Theaters." He winks at me.

I laugh. "Oh my god. I never realized...all those theaters are yours."

"I don't care about any of it. But at least I can make two fantasies come true."

He holds up the key to what I presume is the projection room and leads me down the hall way, both of us barely clothed and not caring much about who sees us. We walk into a small, dim room.

"What did you mean by 'two fantasies'?"

He clicks on the movie and I hear the familiar strains of the DD opening song playing. I see Anthony on the screen as Edward kisses my neck.

"How did you know?" I ask as I turn as kiss him.

"Your phone. People love to tweet you pics of him and cock."

I laugh. "Maybe you need to send me pics of you. And your cock. I think that's a deal breaker."

"Done."

**This -RT EyeStalkCock That one day when **

** you find the love of your life where you least **

** expected it. **

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! All things are for Cosmo. **

**Thanks to everyone who preread for me: Laura, Twilover76, les16, Becky, Raina. **


End file.
